In a compressor of the related art, an outline, which is configured so as to incorporate a rotor, a rotor blade, and a stator blade into an inner portion of a cylindrical housing (bundle housing), is configured so that a cylindrical bundle (compressor⋅bundle) is inserted into an inner portion of a cylindrical casing (casing) (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-220307).
In this kind of compressor, the bundle is inserted from an opening portion provided on one end side in an axial direction of the casing into the casing in the axial direction, and thus, the compressor can be assembled. In the related art, in order to smoothly perform the insertion of the bundle, a roller, which supports the weight of the bundle and rolls on an inner circumferential surface of the casing in the axial direction when the bundle is inserted into the casing, is provided on a vertically lower portion of the bundle.
Accordingly, when the bundle is inserted into the casing, an outer circumferential surface of the roller is pressed against the inner circumferential surface of the casing by the weight of the bundle.